Do We Have A Deal, Brother?
by princess-of-queens
Summary: Optimus and the Autobots realize that they can not win this war. So they offer Megatron and his mate, Starscream, something they can not refuse in order to end the war once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Universe: Transformers: War For Cybertron (game) (Pre-TFP)  
Rating: G  
Genre: Drama- Hurt, Comfort  
Characters: Megatron, Optimus, Starscream, Ironhide, Ratchet, Soundwave, Arcee  
Pairing: ScreamerXMegs  
Warnings: none  
[Complete- part 1 of 1]

* * *

Soundwave walked into the throne room, where all the Decepticons were standing and talking among themselves. He pushed his way through the crowd and walked to the front of the room, where the great War Lord sat.

"Optimus Prime has arrived with the other Autobots, Lord Megatron" Soundwave bowed down in front of Megatron's thrown.

"Bring them in" Megatron leaned forward in his seat and uncrossed his legs. He looked over to his right and see Starscream standing with his hands on his hips and a snarl growing on his lips. "What is bothering you, Starscream?" Starscream snapped his head around to look at Megatron.

"Just thinking, Sweetspark. It has been a long time since I have seen all of us together. And yet, I do not know why we are all here"

"I called this meeting for a good reason, Love." Megatron sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked around to make sure no other Decepticons were listening. "It seems Optimus has a proposal to make." Starscream smirked and walked closer to Megatron. He turned around and sat down on the throne's armrest.

"Don't tell me the Prime has grown soft." Starscream laughed "He has come to surrender?"

"I guess we will find out soon enough" Megatron smiled. Megatron stood and took three steps forward. Starscream crossed his arms and legs, not moving from his spot on the throne. Megatron cleared his throat, and atomically the room fell silent and all eyes were on him.

"I want all of you on your best behavior for our guests. This little visit may be our ticket to ruling Cybertron."

"Yes, Lord Megatron" The whole room said together.

Just then doors opened and Soundwave walked in. All the Decepticons stepped back, making a pathway for the guests straight to Megatron and Starscream. Optimus Prime walked in with two other bots. They looked around the room, while Optimus nodded to Soundwave. Soundwave nodded in return and left the room. Megatron cocked an eye up, wondering where Soundwave was running off to. But he quickly refocused on the Autobots when they started walking toward him. Starscream stood and came up to stand right beside Megatron.

"Mind your manners" Megatron hummed to Starscream.

"Who? Me? I always do, don't I?" Starscream joked. Megatron held in a laugh and managed to keep a straight face.

Optimus and the two other bots stopped a couple feet away from Megatron and Starscream. Optimus and Megatron stared at each other for a long time. Starscream looked at each Autobot, remembering each face from the battle field. He snorted and looked at Megatron and cleared his throat. Megatron snapped out of the stare and looked over the other Autobots.

"Decepticons" Starscream spoke to the whole room "Why don't you leave us to talk with our guests." They all bowed to Starscream and Megatron before making their way out. "Optimus Prime" Starscream started once all the decepticons left the room. "It is so nice to see you outside the battle field."

"Likewise, Commander Starscream" Optimus nodded "You look just as beautiful as the day you and my brother became spark mates" Starscream's wings dropped and he was lost for words. But he smiled and nodded.

"Brother, I trust you are doing well" Megatron finely spoke.

"I have been better" Optimus sighed.

"I see you brought you're most loyal friends" Starscream said.

"Yes" Optimus said. He turned and pointed at the think, bulky red bot behind him. "You both know, Ironhide"

"Of course" Megatron huffed "There once was a time when I called him a friend" Ironhide looked like he was going to kill someone. But it was clear Optimus warned Ironhide not to say a word. Because the only thing that every came out of his mouth was rude and crude toward the Decepticons. Starscream cupped is hand over his mouth and laughed, at Ironhide's growing anger. Optimus turned to his right, toward a red and white medic.

"And Ratchet" Optimus said.

"Oh, I have only heard stories about him" Starscream waved his hands.

"Same here" Ratchet crossed his arms "Once a great seeker, now a…."

"Ratchet" Optimus warned. Ratchet lowered his head and stepped back.

"Optimus, why are you here?" Megatron went straight to the point. Optimus sighed and stepped forward.

"Brother, this war had gone on long enough. We have seen OUR friends die fighting OUR battles. Enough is enough."

"It's not like I can just stop" Megatron shook his head "I can't just snap my fingers and have everything go back to the way it was."

"I am not asking for things to go back to the way they were. They will never be the same. But this war we destroy us all. Including you, me, and..." Optimus looked at Starscream out of the corner of his eye "And Starscream" Megatron stepped back and looked at Starscream, who was watching Ironhide and Ratchet. Megatron pulled Optimus to the side, so no one else could hear them talk. Ratchet and Ironhide stared at Starscream, but Starscream snorted and walked back over to the throne and sat down and crossed his legs.

"Optimus, I wish I could end this war."

"You could" Optimus growled 'Just say the orders"

"If I recall, you had a proposal for me." Megatron rolled his eyes. Optimus looked at Starscream then back at Megatron.

"Yes" Optimus looked down at the ground "It is no secret that you and Starscream have been trying to have a sparkling" Megatron's eyes widened.

"Where are you going with this?" Megatron asked. Optimus turned toward the doors they came in through.

"Soundwave, if you would please bring Arcee in" Optimus yelled. The doors opened and Soundwave walked in with a small blue femme. The femme looked forward, not looking anywhere else but into Optimus's eyes. She held something small in her hands. It was wrapped up in a big black blanket.

"The likelihood of Starscream carrying a sparkling in highly unlikely. And there is a lower percentage that he can spark one in his tanks." Optimus said. Arcee stopped by Optimus's side. Optimus took the blanket from her and held it out toward Megatron. Megatron reached forward and pulled down the blanket. He pulled his hand back and gasped.

In the blanket, wrapped up and in recharge, was the last sparkling of their kind…..

"Optimus…." Megatron gulped.

"Please, Megatron. This should be my sign that I cannot deal with this war anymore. Call off your Cons and the Sparkling is yours and Starscream's."

Megatron's breathing became heavy and unease. He looked at the sparkling, then at Optimus, then at Starscream.

"I get the sparkling and….." Megatron sighed "Starscream and I still kept Kaon under our rule and control."

"And you'll call off this war?" Optimus tilted his head.

"Optimus, my brother, you have my word" Megatron smiled at his sparkling. Megatron held out his hand and Optimus shook it. Optimus slowly handed the sparkling Megatron. Megatron took him and held him close. Optimus turned and nodded at Ironhide and Ratchet. They nodded back, and starting walking toward the door. Arcee joined them. Optimus sighed and looked at the sparkling one last time before walked behind his fellow Autobots.

Megatron walked up Starscream with a smile and showed him the sparkling. Starscream smiled and shook his head, tears starting to run down his face. It was like his dreams were coming true. Starscream took the sparking from Megatron and held him close to his spark. Starscream slowly fell to his knees, cooing and talking to the sparkling. Megatron bent down and wrapped his arms around Starscream and rubbed the sparkling's head.

"What is his name, Optimus?" Megatron called right before Optimus left the room. The Prime stopped at the door; he lowered his head and sighed. He did not even bother to turn around. Megatron stood and looked at his younger brother. Starscream paused from kissing and loving on the sparkling to hear what Optimus would say. With a deep breath and a hint of sadness, Optimus answered back.

"Bumblebee"


	2. Chapter 2

"And how are we today, your grace?" Lugnut bowed at Starscream's feet. Starscream looked away from the window at the loyal bot at his feet. He merely nodded and looked back out the window.

"I am doing just fine, Lugnut" Starscream said, unusual kind and gentle. "Yourself?"

"Never better" Lugnut stood and followed Starscream's gaze out the window. It was a view out into the garden behind the capital building of Kaon. In the garden was a young, yellow bot playing with Soundwave's pets, Laserbeak and Ravage. "I take it that is your son?"

"Yes" Starscream smiled "He has grown up so fast. Today is his creation-day. He turned 300 solar cycles"

"Ah, the equivalent to 17 years in earth terms." Lugnut placed his hands behind his back and smiled down at Starscream. Starscream shook his head with a light laugh.

"I will never understand why you are so entertained with the human race, Lugnut" Starscream mocked.

"We can learn much from them, and they can learn much from us" Lugnut pointed out "But there are things that we share." Starscream stood and walked over to the table where one of the servants left him a glass of high-grade.

"Are you coming to the ball tonight?" Starscream asked as he slipped on his drink.

"Of course, your highness. I would not miss this for anything. It is one of the biggest balls we have had since Optimus Prime blessed you and Lord Megatron with Bumblebee." Lugnut came to stand next to Starscream. "It's theanniversary of the war ending and plus, young Prince Bumblebee's creation day."

'And do not forget, Megatron has invited many Cybertronian royalty and bots of high power to mingle with Bumblebee." Starscream said, clearly not happy with the idea.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot, my dear" Lugnut lifted one hand to his face and rubbed his chin. "This time next year, he will have to be bonded and mated. That is if he wishes to be next in line to sit on the throne."

"Indeed, he does. I have talked with him about it many times. He seems ok with the fact of being forced to be bonded." Starscream told.

"He is just like you in that way" Lugnut placed a hand on Starscream's shoulder. "If I remember correctly, you did not object the role of Megatron's mate."

"Naturally" Starscream shook his head "I was Bumblebee's age when he found me. Apparently, commander of the seekers is enough power to satisfy the law. I was young. I dreamed of my prince charming coming to sweep me off my feet. Megatron was my prince, without the charming part though" Lugnut laughed at Starscream's remark. "Such a stupid law, if you ask me. To be bonded before you can rule. The greats seem to look down on just having one leader at a time. There must be a lord and lady or highness to rule over Kaon. But still, Bee will not rule in till his father passes"

"Lord Megatron is a great leader and a wonderful and grateful lord, but he is not as young as he use to be. That is why we must press this law on Bumblebee. So when the time comes he will be ready."

"I am getting old too" Starscream lifted a hand to his chest.

"You are no such thing. You are nearly half the age of Megatron. You will outlive most of the original decepticons"

"We all are getting old, my friend. Autobots and Decepticons alike. I can only image Ironhide and Ratchet" Starscream smirked "I wonder if they are still kicking?"

"Indeed, they are" Lugnut told.

"I forget" Starscream sighed as he looked away. "You get to leave Kaon whenever you please."

"I'm terribly sorry, my liege" Lugnut looked down. "I know you have not left this city since you received Bumblebee. But it's safer that way. You see, Autobots outnumber us now. And they still despise us, just as we still despise them"

"I can understand" Starscream looked back at Lugnut "But Megatron has taken a liking to his brother once again. He has even invited Optimus and his closest friends to the ball tonight"

"Is that wise?" Lugnut snorted "After all Bumblebees has to be one of theirs. And you have worked his whole life making sure he knows you and Megatron are his real parents."

"I know this, Lugnut. We have tried so hard to keep Optimus and the other out of his life. He has never questioned us about us not being his real parents. And I plan on keeping it that way" Starscream waved his attitude off. "But I do believe he is the medic's sparkling. But yet, Megatron's top wish is for Bumblebee to bond with one of Optimus's top commanders. So that his heir will rule over more than just Kaon. "

"The chief Medic? Ratchet? You think Bumblebee is his sparkling?

"Yes, Ratchet's mate died not long before we received Bee. And the last time I saw her was about two weeks before her death, and she was heavily pregnant…" Before Starscream could finish, the door opened and Bumblebee ran in from outside with Ravage and Laserbeak right on his tail.

"Finished playing already?" Starscream greeted the youngling. Bumblebee smiled and walked over to Starscream, hugging his neck.

"I have been out there out morning, mother" Bumblebee laughed. "Besides, Laserbeak and Ravage were getting tired."

"Tired?" Lugnut laughed "We were just talking about this. They are just….old" Lugnut teased.

"Good Afternoon, Corporal Lugnut" Bumblebee said as he turned away from Starscream to face Lugnut.

"Hello, young prince" Lugnut bowed. "Are you ready for your party tonight?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Bumblebee shrugged "Father tells me that there will be a huge crowd"

"I do believe there will be" Starscream added "There will be old faces and new ones. You lovely father invited the Autobots" Starscream told Bumblebee. Bumblebee picked up on the humor in Starscream voice and laughed.

Lugnut rubbed the top of Bumblebee's head and turned to leave. "See you guys tonight"

"Goodbye, Lugnut. Do be careful outside Kaon, it is not our playground anymore" Starscream warned. Lugnut did not turn around; he kept walking and left the room. Bumblebee turned back to Starscream and sighed. "Something bothering you, my son?"

"Nothing really, I suppose" Bumblebee hummed "There is going to be bots from all over Cybertron here tonight" Starscream nodded as his son talked "How will I know which one to pick. How will I know which one will take care of me and be a…a.."

"A good mate?" Starscream leaned forward. Bumblebee nodded and looked away from Starscream. "You will know, your spark will tell you"

"Did yours tell you when you met father?" Bumblebee asked.

"In a way" Starscream admitted "You see, me and your father were…were…ah, son I cannot lie to you." Starscream sighed; Bumblebee watched as Starscream walked back over to his seat and plopped down in it. Bumblebee followed him, taking a seat in the floor by Starscream's feet.

"Mother, tell me." Bumblebee demanded.

"Your father had a mate before me, but she died while giving birth to Megatron's first born. But neither one of them could be saved. The greats threatened dethrone Megatron if he did not find a new mate in two weeks. I was new to Kaon. I was born a decepticon, raised by Autobots. I was made Air commander of the Seekers and I came to meet my new lord. He seemed to like me, and I just happened to pull enough rank to qualify as a proper mate for a lord."

"You forced to mate with a bot you did not even know" Bumblebee gasped.

"I did regret it for a while, but I do not now. It has proven itself useful. I have more power now than I ever dreamed I would have. I was blessed with a wonderful son. I am even thankful for my mate. I never thought I could like him, let alone love him. But has times passes, I realize…..he loves me….and I love him"

"Good" Bumblebee smiled "I'm glad to know that you have a fairy tale ending to your story. I can only hope I end up happy like you, mother."

"You will. In the past, the parents chose the bot you would bond with. But Megatron and I figured you may like it better if you could pick the one you want."

"I'm grateful for that" Bumblebee leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Starscream's legs.

"Think nothing of it, my child" Starscream patted Bumblebee's head. "Megatron only invited the wealthiest of bots. And a couple of high powered ones, generals and such"

"Well, at least I know they can keep me safe" Bumblebee pointed out.

"Starscream, Bumblebee" A voice called as the main doors to the glass room opened. Bumblebee jumped to his feet. Starscream crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He knew this voice all too well.

"Yes, father" Bumblebee stepped forward as Megatron walked into the room. Megatron looked at Bumblebee then at Starscream. A smile came to his face and he walked up to his son.

"Hello, my boy. What are you doing here? Brawl and Blackout are waiting for you in the wash rack. They are going to wax you and buff you up. My prince has to look his best for tonight" Megatron said, in a fatherly voice.

"Oh, my, I forgot." Bumblebee said as he ran out of the room and toward his wash rack. Megatron turned to Starscream who was smiling lightly in his chair.

"You seem well today" Megatron kneeled down beside Starscream's chair.

"I'm doing better" Starscream sighed.

"You know you cannot hide this for very long" Megatron ran his hands over Starscream's stomach. "I know I can't hide it much longer" Megatron smiled.

"I will tell Bumblebee tonight after the party, as well as some of your servants and comrades. I just hope you do not get carried away with this, love"

"You are afraid I you not pay attention to Bumblebee once this sparkling comes?" Megatron shook his head. "Bumblebee is just as much as my son as this one" Megatron pointed to Starscream's stomach. "But, I cannot help but be happy that I finely have a son or daughter of my own blood. Bumblebee has been a fine son, and I love him with my whole spark and he will never be replaced. But he is not my own blood… or yours"

"My lord, some of our guests are already arriving" Breakdown said as he walked into the room.

"Privacy isn't a thing very common around here" Megatron told Starscream. Starscream nodded and shrugged. Starscream watched as Megatron followed Breakdown out of the room. Megatron turned and winked at Starscream before shutting the doors behind him.

Starscream sighed and crossed his legs as he looked down at his stomach. He closed his eyes and hummed a song to himself. He heard voices in the background, they sounded like they were coming from outside. Starscream opened his eyes and looked out the window.

It was Optimus Prime and two other bots, Starscream had never seen before. Starscream got up and walked over to the door that led to the garden. He opened the door with a smile and walked outside.

"Optimus, what a wonderful surprise" Starscream greeting. The Prime turned around, along with the two other bots. Optimus smiled and walked over to Starscream. The other two seemed cautious around Starscream. They stayed behind Optimus.

"Starscream" Optimus laughed "It's great to see you. You are glowing, my dear."

"Thank you, good sir."

"It's because he is carrying a sparkling" Anther voice grumpily blurted out. Starscream turned around to see Ratchet standing there, Ironhide not far behind him.

"Way to spoil everything" Starscream hissed at the medic. Ironhide stepped forward.

"Does this mean we get Bumblebee back?" Ironhide smirked "It's only fair."

"NO" Starscream growled "Bumblebee is grown up here; you cannot just take him." Optimus put a hand on Starscream's shoulder.

"No need to worry" Optimus looked at Ratchet and Ironhide "We do not wish to take Bumblebee away from you. But we do wish to see him and speak with him, if that is aright with you."

"Yes, you may. But please, I have tried so hard to may sure he believes that he is truly my son"

"We will respect that" Optimus smiled. Starscream nodded and looked at the bots small bots behind Optimus. "May I ask who these two or?"

"Oh, this is Hot Rod and Kup. As Megatron requested, two of the leading powers of my sector, besides myself" Optimus told.

"I see, very handsome, indeed. I think Bumblebee will most defiantly have a look at you two" Both bots smiled and looked away, flattered by the seeker's words.

"Optimus, why don't you come with me? I will allow you to see Bumblebee before the ball. The rest of you can go to the front on the building, you will be greeted by Breakdown or Megatron"

"We ain't going anymore without Optimus" Ironhide hissed.

"Ironhide, old friend, it is ok. Go ahead, I will see you inside" Optimus waved his team off. Starscream turned around and walked back inside, Optimus right behind him.

Once inside, Starscream took Optimus down the hall. Optimus moved up so that he was walking next to Starscream. Optimus noticed that Starscream's face was twisted up like he was in pain.

"What is wrong, Starscream?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"My tanks, the sparkling is putting a lot of pressure on them."

"More than a usual pregnancy?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, very" Starscream wrapped his arms around stomach. Optimus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I told Megatron that your tanks would not hold a sparklings. Due to your many injuries"

"Don't tell me that" Starscream groaned "I will be ok and so will my sparkling" Starscream came to a stop outside a door. He knocked once before opening it. "Come on" Starscream said. Optimus followed Starscream into the room. The room was bright, brighter than the rest of the building.

"Bumblebee, darling. Come here for a minute." Starscream called. A door in the comer of the room opened and Bumblebee popped out. His armor freshly polished and waxed, you could see your reflection in every inch of him. His eyes were big and blue, bluer then any eyes Optimus had ever seen. He was fit and in shape, clearly he worked out. He had a kind look in his eyes; he was raised to care and love. Which made Optimus think that Starscream was the one who was around him the most.

"Bumblebee, come help me clean up" Brawls voice yelled form the wash rack, were Bumblebee had just came from. Starscream covered his mouth as he laughed.

"Bumblebee, this is Optimus, Optimus Prime" Starscream greeted them. "He wished to meet you"

"Hello, Optimus Prime" Bumblebee bowed "It is a true honor to meet a Prime" Bumblebee was beyond amazed by the Prime. He was a giant; Bumblebee hardly came past his stomach. Even Starscream only came up to Optimus's shoulders. He was very easy on the eyes. Bumblebee liked looking at him. He was bright red and navy blue. His eyes were small, but almost as blue as Bumblebee's.

"How about you guys talk while I help Brawl clean up the rack" Starscream offered. When Starscream took a step forward, he closed his eyes and hissed in pain.

"Mother, are you ok?" Bumblebee ran over to him and held onto him by the arm.

"Yes, I'm ok" Starscream let a thin smile show on his face. Bumblebee looked up at Optimus then back at Starscream. Starscream walked past Bumblebee and into the wash rack. Once Starscream left them alone, Bumblebee looked up at Optimus.

"Bumblebee, you have grown up to be a fine young bot" Optimus started.

"Have we met before?" Bumblebee asked.

"Once" Optimus cleared this throat.

"Well, it's nice to see you again" Bumblebee offered a hand to shake. Optimus took it and shook it lightly.

"You have no idea, Bumblebee"


End file.
